Cold Captus
by DayLightDove
Summary: Alfred, Matthew, Lovino, and Feliciano have been captured and exparimented on. They begin to change in many ways and learn to control their new abilities. Will they want to leave if they are rescued? Pairings: GerIta, PruCan, USUK, and SpaMano. human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story. I would like to thank my beta LadawnTheLiar and GuardianAthens for helping me with the bad person, the title, and some order of the plots.**

**Stay for ending Athors Note.**

* * *

******_August 1, 2012 12:00_**

Today was just like every other day. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky, Feliciano found himself skipping through the park and humming random tunes. Looking at all the bright, happy faces around him, he wondered if he should go visit Ludwig to enjoy the day with him.

Deciding that they day would be better spent with Ludwig by his side, Feliciano turned himself around and took a short cut through the alleyway that Ludwig had shown him the last time he spent the night at his house.

When he reached a little before the halfway mark, Feliciano found himself pinned to the ground. The man on top of him was binding his limbs and before he could scream for help, the Italian had a gag shoved into his mouth and a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. With the help of a second man, the men dragged him over to their black van, and unceremoniously threw him into the back. Feliciano hugged himself into a ball and hid in the corner until the van stopped. He had no idea how long he had been inside the van, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

The men dragged Feliciano into a building and down several sets of stairs. He heard the creaking sound of a metal gate opening, leading him to believe that he was going to be locked inside of a cell. His thoughts were proven correct when he was shoved to the ground. The door was closed, but the men did not leave. Once they ripped off the blindfold and gag, Feliciano's built up anxiety spilled forth.

"W-why am I-I here? W-what do y-you w-want?!" He asked, stumbling over his words as his body shook in fear.

"Shut up! No questions!" One of the men snapped, his harsh words causing Feliciano to lose what little nerve he had.

"Now, you're going to stay here and remain quiet. You'll have a friend joining you in a little while."

Feliciano whimpered as the men retreated from the room, and broke into tears as soon as they were gone.

**_August 1, 2012 3:30_**

Matthew was lunging across his couch watching T.V. with his trusted polar bear companion when an unexpected knock came from his front door. Wondering who could be visiting him, Matthew stood from the couch and opened the door with a questioning expression on his face.

The person standing outside the door was a tall man dressed in a suit with a dark mask over his facial features.

Gasping, Matthew attempted to slam the door, only to have it blocked by a long foot. Abandoning the door, Matthew scooped Kumajirou into his arms and dashed up the stairs. As he ran into his closet, he heard people slamming and smashing items in his house. Soon enough, he saw dark shadows from underneath the door. As he hid behind the many shirts and pants, he struggled to keep his breath calm.

That was when the closet door was pulled off its hinges.

Matthew was yanked onto his feet and quickly bound. Before the blind fold was placed over his eyes, he caught a glimpse of how strong the others where, and decided that going along without a struggle was a much more favorable option than getting beat up.

Matthew was guided out of the house and thrown into the back of a van. He could hear doors close and lock him in, followed by the noise of the engine. The ride felt like it lasted hours, but it was hard to tell. Eventually, the back was opened and he was dragged out of the van and into a building. After walking down stairs, the Canadian was thrown into a cell. The men joined him in the cells, took off the blindfold, and unbound his arms before leaving him inside the cell. Matthew was alone, or so her thought.

"Hello? Who's there?" A high voiced asked from the next room over. Matthew crawled over to the bars separating them and made out a slim figure huddled up in a corner much like he had been not long ago. Looking closer, he noticed it was his boyfriend Gilbert's brother's boyfriend, Feliciano Vargas.

"F-Feli?"Matthew asked, surprise in his voice.

"Si, who's there?" Feliciano asked again.

"Matthew, I'm Gilbert's boyfriend." Matthew answered,

"M-Matthew?" Feliciano asked, scooting closer to the bars between them.

"Yeah," Matthew replied. "Do you know where we are?"

"No." Feliciano said sadly.

Suddenly, Feliciano's cell door opened and two men entered, grabbing Feliciano's arms and pulling him out of the cell.

"W-Where are you taking me? Please let me go please!" Feliciano screamed, kicking at the people holding him.

"Feliciano!" Matthew yelled, watching his friend be taken away to somewhere unknown. Now, he really was alone.

**_August 1 6:30_**

Lovino paced his living room floor, his thoughts constantly on his younger brother, Feliciano. He wondered where he could be, as he had disappeared for a walk nearly six hours ago. Even if he had gone to his potato bastard boyfriend's house, he would've called by now to let him know where he was.

Just as Lovino was about to call said potato bastard for the third time tonight, his front door was kicked down causing him to drop his phone. Four men in black charged into the house and quickly pinned him down. Lovino fought against their hold, and was eventually knocked out from a blow to the head.

When he came to, Lovino noticed he was inside a dark cell. The cells next to him were empty, but there was one after that held a person.

"Hey, where the fuck am I?" Lovino yelled to the man in the cell. The man looked up, hearing his voice.

"Lovino?" He asked. "You're finally awake?"

"Matthew, is that you?" Lovino asked, recognizing the quiet tone.

"Yeah."

"Where the fuck are we?" Lovino questioned.

"I don't know," Matthew answered, "but we aren't the only ones here."

"What do you mean?"

"Feliciano is here too."

"What? Where is he? What have they done with him?"

"I don't know they dragged him off to some place."

Lovino couldn't breathe. What could be happening to him? What kind of brother was he for being unable to prevent this?

All of a sudden, the cell door between them opened and Feliciano was thrown in. He looked weary, as if all of his strength was gone.

"Feliciano?" Lovino inquired, his voice just loud enough for Feliciano to hear. Feliciano used what little strength he had to crawl over to the bars in order to be close to his brother.

"Fratello...I didn't know you were here."

"Feliciano, did those bastards hurt you?"Lovino asked, worry in his voice.

"No, but my neck hurts a little bit."Feliciano replied, reaching up to rub his neck.

Then the men that had brought Feliciano back went into Matthew's cell and pulled him out.

"What are you doing?" Matthew yelled. Then two more men came into Lovino's cell and grabbed him as well, leaving Feliciano alone this time.

**_August 1, 2012 8:30_**

Alfred was walking home from his dinner at McDonalds when he heard a woman scream for help. Of course, being the 'hero' he was, he rushed into action and ran over to the sound. The woman was being attacked by a man who was trying to steal her purse.

"Hey," Alfred yelled getting the man's attention, "leave her alone and come pick on someone your own size!"

The man turned his interest to Alfred and ran at him with balled fists. Alfred ducked his first blow and countered the attack by gripping his wrist and flipping him onto the hard concrete below. The man help out a gasp as the impact left him winded, but Alfred wasted no time in knocking him out completely with a final punch.

"That should take care of him." Alfred said as he turned back to the woman.

"Are you ok, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, taking the purse from his hand.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Alfred offered.

"Yes," The woman said, "I think the man had some partners that took off in that direction. I would hate it if anyone else was attacked by those men."

"Say no more." Alfred said, taking off in the direction she pointed to.

Once his back was turned she took out a tranquilizer dart and shot him in the neck.

Alfred fell to the ground immediately.

He awoke in a cell later and noticed that a just two blocks away a small man was sleeping.

"Hey, where are we?"

The man looked up, and, noticing the familiar curl, Alfred discovered that the person was Feliciano.

"Alfred is that you?" Feliciano asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah it's me, but where are we?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, but it's not just you and me, Alfred." Feliciano said, confusing the American, "Lovi and Matthew are here too."

"What?" Alfred asked a little surprised.

"Yeah," Feliciano continued, "and when they come back, they'll take you with them."

As if on cue, the men walked back into the room with Lovino and Matthew and pushed them into their cells.

"Matthew? Lovino? What is going on?" Alfred shouted as five men grabbed his limbs and carried him away.

Hours passed and Alfred was eventually returned to his cell. After all the men left, he too drifted off to sleep.

**_The next day_**

Ludwig noticed something off when he was doing work in his office. It was silent. No sound or smell from the kitchen, no crying anywhere, no shouting, no strange phone calls, no...Feliciano.

It felt strange as the Italian was always somewhere when he was working. It was something in that had taken him a while to get used to, but now he welcomed the bright man into his life, going as far to ask him out. Now they had been dating for almost six months.

He decided to call Antonio, since Lovino was probably there and he always had an idea of where his brother was. However, before he could reach the phone to call, it started to ring. Ludwig checked the ID and was shocked to see it was Antonio.

"Hello?" Ludwig answered.

"Oh, Ludwig, is Lovi with you?"Antonio asked, worry clearly in his voice.

"No," Ludwig replied, "is Feli there with you?"

"No!" Antonio cried, panic seeping into his voice. "I haven't seen him since yesterday! Usually I wouldn't be this worried but we had a date and he always calls if he can't make it!"

"Alright, I'll call others to see if they know where they are." Ludwig said, trying to calm the frantic Spaniard down.

"Gracias, Ludwig. I'll see if Francis knows anything."

Ludwig hung up on Antonio and just as he was about to call his brother – as he was the type of person who had connections to everyone – his phone rang again, and it was just the person he was going t call…again.

"Hello?" Ludwig asked, slight worry in his tone. It was strange how this was the second time in less than a minute that the person he was going to call called him. That didn't happen on a daily basis…that didn't happen at all.

"Ludwig!"Gilbert said before he could ask about Feliciano. "Would you know where Matthew is?"

"Matthew?" Ludwig wasn't sure if he knew a Matthew.

"You know, my boyfriend, Alfred's brother!"

"Oh," Ludwig said. He still wasn't sure he knew a Matthew, but at least this would calm his brother down a little. "Nien, but have you tried Alfred? Do you know where Lovino or Feliciano is? Antonio and I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"I tried," Gilbert said, "and I've even asked Francis and Arthur but neither have seen Matthew or Alfred."

Ludwig sighed, "that's four people missing."

"Four?" Gilbert asked.

"Ja four," Ludwig clarified, "Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred and...Matthew."

"This is bad."Gilbert said worry in his voice.

"I know." Ludwig said, trying to keep his cool. "Spread the news about this before anyone else goes missing. Tell them that we'll all be meeting at our place in three days to discuss what to do."."

"Got it West, tschüss." Gilbert said, hanging up.

Ludwig laid his head in his hands. He was worried, and while that was something he constantly dealt with while around Feliciano, this was something on a completely different level. He didn't know where the little Italian was, and he was scared that he never would.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest to find him and the others though.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok so I was going to have OCs in this so if you can think of one you can send it to me if you want. I only need about three or four more maybe. What I would need to know is what ability they have, age, name, gender, look like, and personality. If you want to send any more information that is fine. So just PM me if you have a character and you want it in the story, but you don't have to.**

**Translations:**

**tschuss=bye**

**bruder=brother**

**Mio fratello piccolo è anche qui=My little brother is here to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK first off I'd like to say my beta doesn't really know much about what the police do. Second off I'd like to thank my beta, GuardianAthens, Infection of Gore, and a Guest for their OCs. (please don't scold me if there is something wrong I did)**

**Anyway TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**_Three days later_**

The day of the meeting arrived at long last. Ludwig found himself bustling around the house to not only prep for the guests arriving, but also to distract himself from his dark thoughts and vivid imagination. Gilbert was busy in the kitchen cooking a large meal, also trying to avoid thinking.

They both knew they couldn't afford to lose their minds to madness.

Once the time the guests were supposed to arrive rolled around, the house was spotless and there was more than enough food prepared for the company. Everyone arrived on time, though most appeared earlier than expected. Neither host minded, as it gave them another thing to distract themselves with.

At long last, the living room was filled with friends and acquaintances. Sadly, there were four people missing from the meeting. The four people the meeting was for.

"I'm sure we all know why we're here." Ludwig stated when everyone had settled in. "We're here to discuss the disappearances of four people close to us."

"Right," Arthur agreed. "But I don't see what we're going to be able to do about this. We should call the police; I'm sure they'll be able to much more than we ever could. It's been more than twenty-four hours after all."

"We already asked our dad to start a search for Feliciano." Gilbert replied. "He said that the investigation is doing everything they can. Ludwig and I just think that if there is any way that we can help find them, then we're going to take it."

"Does anyone even have an idea of where they were taken? We can't start a search if we don't even know where to begin." Yao asked.

"Well," Antonio began, "I know for a fact that Lovi was at his house. I had just dropped him off from our date not even two hours before he was taken. I…I didn't even fund out he was gone until he didn't pick up when I called him to let him know that I made it home alright."

"Well, Feliciano goes for a walk almost every day around noon, and on a day like yesterday he was probably heading over to my house to spend the day with me." Ludwig said. "I might be wrong, but it's better than nothing."

"Knowing Alfred," Arthur said with a sigh, "he was probably out in the city getting fast food. That isn't much to go on either I'm afraid, seeing as the city is huge."

"Matthew was probably at home," Gilbert assumed, his face scrunched up in concentration. "He's the type that likes to sit at home and relax."

"I think it would be easiest to look into Lovino and Matthew's houses, don't you agree?" Ivan questioned, glancing at all the people around him.

"Ja, that is probably the best idea" Ludwig agreed, "so splitting up into groups of four would be smart."

In the end, they managed to split into equal groups without much of a hassle. Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, and Yao made up the group that would be investigating Lovino's home. Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, and Ivan would be checking out Matthew's house. The groups agreed to return back to the Beilschmidt household in no more than eight hours. With fresh determination in their minds, they set out on their mission.

**_Elsewhere_**

The past three days brought a lot of changes to the four prisoners. Whatever it was that the people had done to them, it caused them to somehow gain advanced abilities.

Lovino discovered after a misfortunate accident with a pillow that he could manipulate fire. He didn't have much control over it for the first few days, but after some breathing exercises with Matthew, he managed to only lose control when he lost his anger. However, while Lovino was trying to control his ability, Matthew was trying to make his go away. It seemed that whatever the scientists gave him allowed him to turn invisible or faze through things. He didn't have much control over it, and often found himself falling through the bed or vanishing before his friends very eyes in the middle of a conversation. Feliciano's ability was probably the most unique. It allowed him – if he focused hard enough and looked them in the eyes – to force people to see things that weren't real. He could also make someone fall unconscious, his eyes flashing red when he activated his talent. After a mishap that caused one of the guards to pass out cold for almost half a day, Feliciano was forced to wear a tight blindfold.

Alfred was probably the only one somewhat happy about his new ability. He was granted the power of flight and super strength, and more often than not he would fly around the cell shouting how he was superman. Most people would think him strange for being so happy during such confusing and dark times, but his three friends understood that this was his way of coping. This was his way of staying sane.

After they all received their'gifts' – what the scientists called the new abilities – they had all been moved to a different part of the building. While they were still locked in separate cells, they were still close enough to talk to one another.

It was on the evening of the third night that the cells doors finally opened, allowing them to stretch their legs. There was an energy field surround the area that shimmered with some unknown power.

"Where are we going, fratello?" Feliciano asked clinging to his brother's arm.

"Some field," Lovino answered, ignoring the urge to push his brother of his arm only because he still had the blindfold on.

The moment they were released into the field, a girl walk up to them, her short, black pixie hair brushing against her caramel colored skin.

"Hey," she greeted with a friendly smile. "You must be the new guys everyone was talking about." She took Matthew's hand in hers and shook it firmly. "You can call me Emmy. You are?"

"Er…I'm-" Matthew was cut off by the sound of his brother's shocked voice.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

That was when the group took in the rest of her appearance. Somehow, when they had walked in, they had missed that large black ears and the devil's tail swinging behind her. Her eyes seemed to be endless pits of darkness, only lightened by the golden irises in the middle. Her clothing was a simple, single strapped black top over black shorts. There was also something folded in on her back, but it was hard to tell exactly what it was from the angle they were looking at.

"Alfred!" Matthew scowled, slapping the back of his head.

"Oh no it's fine," Emmy said with a sigh. "My story isn't a very nice one though. I was told that I was abducted when I was four, and brought down to earth around the time I was nine. The men in charge here took me in and messed around with my so-called gifts. I've been here for four years."

"What can you do," Alfred asked curiously, practically jumping with excitement.

"My tail is strong enough to support my weight if I ever want to hang from it, and if stabbed with the tip of it you will be poisoned. I can also fly." To demonstrate her point, she stretched out large, dragon like wings. Seeing their confused faces when they noticed no webbing, she simply winked and allowed the webbing to fill in the empty spaces.

"Watch and be amazed, newbies." Sending a smirk their way, she leapt into the air and flew a lap around the area before gliding back down.

"If you can fly, then why haven't you ever tried to escape this hell hole?" Lovino questioned.

Emmy sighed. "I've tried, but that energy field above us prevents anyone from getting out. If you get too close, you're shocked with enough bolts to knock you out for days." Shaking her head to get rid of her grim mood, she looked back over that the boys with a smile. "So, I never did get your names."

After some swift introductions, Emmy went right back to asking questions.

"You guys are all in the same cell area, right?"

"S-si," Feliciano confirmed timidly.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't talk," Emmy chuckled. "I do have to ask though; what's up with the blindfold?"

"There was a…a problem with my abilities. They don't trust me to control them yet." Feliciano replied, more confidently than before.

Emmy nodded and looked over their small group one last time before her face lit up with a sudden thought. "You guys want to meet the rest of the group?"

The all shrugged, but that was enough of an answer for Emmy, who practically dragged them into another room.

The room was large with barely any furniture. The walls were free of windows, but a light hung down from the ceiling as the only source of light. There were eight occupants in the room, and every one had a feature that made them stand out amongst the crowd.

"Emmy," a short girl with grayish blue hair and matching wolf ears said as they walked into the room, "where have you been?" Shifting her eye to the people beside her friend, she continued. "Oh! You found the newbies, huh?"

Emmy nodded. The wolf girl's golden eyes widened in excitement and her tail swished back and forth at a quick pace as she introduced herself. "I'm Alexandra, but please, call me Xandra." She pointed with a pale hand towards a tall, blond girl in the corner."That's Athens." Athens looked up at her name, sapphire eyes glistening with curiosity. Her face had a long, old scar on the right cheek and her body was covered with bandages as clothing. She - like Emmy - had a long, pointed devils tail behind her. From far away, the group could only somewhat make out the tattoo on her left ankle saying "Left Behind the Curtains" and outlined by a scroll.

"That's Evan," Xandra continued. Evan had sandy blond hair that reached the nape of his neck. It was shaggy and covered his thin eyebrows, but it didn't cover his large, musty green eyes. He wasn't very muscular, but he appeared as though he would be able to hold his own in a fight.

"Over there is Solis." The girl she gestured to had long, straight raven hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her eyes were a pale blue that stood out against her pale skin. Her body was slim, but she also seemed as though she would be a challenge in a fight.

"Castle," Xandra said. Castle's hair was a mess of curls that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a forest brown, and her face was covered in freckles.

"And Lucy," she said pointing to another girl. She had black hair with crimson highlights that went just past her elbow. Her eyes matched her highlights, and they shone against her pale skin.

Xandra finally pointed to the last people, "Finally, we have Lya and Karma; they're sisters."

The sisters had a similar round face and arched eyebrows, what that was where the similarities ended. Lya had bright, white hair that brushed her shoulder and clouded grey eyes. Her sister had light lavender hair that touched her chin and bangs that reached just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were a warm gold.

"Lya is bind," Xandra continued. "Karma helps her around, and while she doesn't look like the type, she'll make sure that if you hurt Lya you get the karma you deserve."

After all the introductions were made, everyone decided it would be best to gather around and learn as much about each other as they could, starting with their abilities.

Xandra had retractable claws and could transform into a wolf. She admitted – after a pointed look from Emmy –that she sometime lost control, especially when her temper got the better of her. Athens also had retractable claws, but she also had the ability to manipulate some metals. Castle could control ice and turn invisible. Lovino and Matthew took comfort in the fact that someone had similar powers to them, and asked if she could give them a few pointers. Well, Matthew asked; Lovino blushed and said that he didn't need help; he just wanted to stop burning his pillows.

Solis could control a person's soul, and, if she wanted to, she could take your soul. Evan was a battle mage. He used magic like the elements to not only fight, but also enchant weapons that he used. Lucy could control a person by the blood in their veins, and she could make a person lose their mind. Lya could see your past and future in any reality, and Karma could control a person's fate. She was like the living embodiment of her name.

"How did you all end up here anyway," Lovino asked. "Were you kidnapped like us?"

"How long ago were you taken?" Lya questioned.

"Just three days ago,"Feliciano answered.

"You were experimented on earlier than usual then," Solis said. "They normally wait a little long to figure out what they want to give you. They must have known already."

A loud buzz interrupted the group's story telling. The guards entered the area and began to drag all of them back to their cells. They departed on the promise to share their stories next time.

**_Elsewhere_**

Eight hours had passed and the search parties found themselves back in the Beilschmidt house. Every person's face was painted with worry.

"So," Ludwig said, looking up from the paper he had been writing down on. Everyone had already shared what they found at both houses, and the results were nerve-wracking. "Both houses had the doors unlocked with the locks busted. Some of the rooms had evidence of a struggle, but Matthew's house was completely looked through."

Gilbert nodded in agreement and continued, "Ludwig and I told our dad and he sent some people over. They said they probably won't find any finger prints, mostly because some many people go over to someone's house. He said that they're combing the place for as much evidence as they can though."

"What should we do now?"

"I think I would be best to wait and see what our dad comes up with," Ludwig replied.

Everyone sighed. They were no closer to finding their friends, but at least they had the police on their side and looking. While it seemed useless, no one present in the room would give up until they knew their missing companions were safe.

* * *

**thats it now you won't get a next chapter until I get in another chapter for each of my other stories: A Wolf's Love and Demon's Game. At lest one chapter for each. Otherwise until next time bye.**

**Please review. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I have a few things to say. 1. Because school started my beta can't check my work so if there are grammar and spelling errors it is because of that. 2. This chapter is dedacated to GuardianAthens, because she is the one who created the backstories for everyone. I mean I didn't do anything to the ack stories because she was the one who made them so thank you GuardianAthens. and 3. This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

The next day came along and the 13 meet in the original room where they all meet.

"So as we promised yesterday, we will be telling our stories today!" Emmy screamed with excitement, "So let's all sit down, then."

"So whose goanna go first?" Alfred asked.

"I will," Emmy said, "I mean I said a little bit of it yesterday but I mean still."

"Ok go right ahead," Solis said.

"Ok my story went like this," Emmy began her story

…..

_Emmy always through her youth believed in aliens and the supernatural. She always thought from such a young age that one day she would see the stars and the universe through inhuman eyes. Her parents, who believed in no such things as aliens, N.B.E (non biological extraterrestrials), or supernatural forces, were scared and claimed that this was NOT their daughter, so they gave up and gave her away. One night with her new family in Nevada, she looked up to the sky, and found a UFO, which seemed interested in her. Her new parents did not find her the next morning. She was 4 when she was abducted. When she was 9, she appeared once more on Earth, this time completely altered and different, way ahead of her physical age. Mentally, she was 21 and her physical self seemed to control a lot of her adult thoughts. She ended up in Italy, right outside of Sirius's lab. When he found her, he took her in, claiming that he could help through the reintegration into Earth life and find out how to live with her new powers and additions._

….

With that she finished her story.

"Dude, that is so cool!" Alfred shouted while pumping his fists in the air.

"Anyway, whose next?" Emmy asked

"I will," Evan said, "My story went like this,"

….

_ Evan had a normal life, with normal chores and a normal routine. He had a small family, and enjoyed his times at school. He however suffered from anxiety, which he taught himself by ago 12 to control internally, letting himself freak out in the inside while he kept a smile on his face. The boy was physically perfect, and even with his subtle anxiety problems, he could plot and plan like no one else. By 15, he was into war games and MMORPG's, acting as leader and showing leader and war tactics rarely shown. Sirius saw something in him that he liked, and under a full moon he was stolen and experimented on, unlocking a power in him that only Sirius could see. As Evan started to fight back, Sirius told EXTREME measures to shut him up, and TOOK AWAY the power for a day. It nearly drove Evan mad, and by the time he got them back, he was a bit of a nervous wreck. Thanks to this, he plots any strategy to kill him._

_…._

And he finished his story.

"I'll go next," Athens said and began her story,

…

_Athens lived a live without a reflection. She was a doll to her family, always puddy and changed every few days to their will. She's had every hair color in the book and every look from Barbie doll to Goth. Her families were big fashion people in Milan, and always used their little girl as their model. She avoided mirrors as best as possible because she never looked like herself in one. She was always something different and she hated it. One day, she was finally free of being a model and was changing into herself with cut up shirts and leather shorts, biker boots and dark makeup. When she walked downstairs, her parents were murdered, clothed in black. She lost everything at 13 and was forced to live in secret in this now blood-soaked home. It was Sirius who gave her a chance in his lab, and she hotly refused because she knew all too well men in lab coats where BIG trouble (seeing that her father was often visited by one, carrying scary drugs that smelled wrong) until he captured her forcefully and had a bit of 'fun' with her dark histories until brought home evil itself. He called it a 'Mirror Demon' and she was then forced to look into a mirror, where she nearly peed her pants at her new reflection. She has lived with him now as his 'Mirror Girl' and has tried her best to keep him happy; for fear that he would show her a mirror again._

_…._

Athens' ended her story.

"So that's why you don't like mirrors." Xandra whispered but it was loud enough for Athens to hear.

"Yeah," Athens replied.

"Oh come here!" Xandra cried as she hugged Athens in a death hug.

"Xandra why don't you tell us your story and let Athens go so she can breathe." Solis said.

"Ok but it is um, I don't remember my past." Xandra admitted.

"Oh that's right," Emmy said, "Well this is what I heard, from the guards when you were brought in."

….

_Xandra lived a rather...wild life before coming into the hands of Sirius. She lived with her brother (now deceased) in the middle of heavy woods. She lived off the land, reviving her heritage and family history by living like her Native American ancestors. One night, she was gathering supplies with her brother when they were surrounded and attacked by a wolf pack. Her brother was killed, and she was...well...raped would apply here unfortunately. By nightfall that night, she was exhausted, bleeding, and completely violated. She barely lay inside her now empty house, trying to expel anything put in her, for an hour before she was discovered by agents of Sirius, fearing for her safety. When she was taken to his lab, she was collared by Sirius, and then experimented. The leftover DNA from her wolf 'accident' changed her into her wolf self, and then for giggles, Sirius added in neko. Now she is as playful as a wolf pup, jumping around, her memory actually wiped when the experiment ended. She can sometimes remember her past, thus leading to the usage of the shock collar to control her._

_…._

"Oh so that's my past," Xandra muttered, "I think it is starting to come..." she was interrupted by a shock from her collar. "Never mind, it's gone now."

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Xandra replied.

"Someone just fucking go!" Lovino snapped.

"Ve~ what about you Castle?" Feliciano asked.

"Ok! My story went like this." Castle began her story.

….

_ Castle basically was born and lived in an insane asylum. Her parents worked to help those with over-the-top mental illnesses. She slowly fell into the patients trap, and soon was diagnosed with a mental disorder her parents refused to believe their daughter had. Schizophrenia was hers, and she would sit in her room, speak to her imaginary friends, and warn her when 'demons' threatened her parents' lives. Soon, the demons turned out to be real, and she was soon given a gift from them to help. She could blend in with any background, and once the demons timed in right, and she could escape. She killed her parents and several patients in blind bloodlust and rage because no one believed her. Soon she was an outlaw in the wild, living off the adrenaline her friends gave her, and whatever animal she could catch. She stumbled upon a lab in her travels, and found Sirius who saw something in her. He offered her home, and soon he found that she could also wield his power: ice. He grew to like her best, and trained her in everything he could trust her with. She spoke to him about her friends, and she grew to be a part of the circus act he seemed to collect._

_…._

And she finished her story.

"That was a nice story, hehe" Xandra said.

"I want to hear Solis' story," Lucy giggled, "I hear there's blood involved."

"Yes there is," Solis said and began her story.

….

_Solis seemed to be a calm soul at first, always caring, always kind, and considerate of others. She lived in peace with calm elders in the Swiss Alps. Until her entire village was burned to the ground, all men killed, all women and girls raped, including herself. She ran when the men were finished, hoping and praying that nothing would come to her later because of the horrible acts forced upon her. She found solace later when she ran into an odd sight; a Satanism pack praying for an act of power to be bestowed. She stumbled into the circle, and felt the power. Something was there, and taking control of her. The cultists got what they wanted, and died because of it. Solis stumbled out with her eyes pure black, dripping in blood. By the time she hit the next town, her once blonde hair was black, and her brown eyes had turned blinding blue, near pure white. People feared she was blind. She could feel them, their souls. She grew tired of their pity, and soon found herself harvesting them. Until Sirius fond her, she had fourteen souls under her control, and had taken five. He convinced her to stop, and join him. He almost lost his soul, but she came along, seeing that everyone wanted her to keep her demonic powers to herself._

_…._

When she finished her story, Lucy was laughing like crazy.

"What's with your obsession with blood?" Athens screamed at her

"Well one it's because of a power I have and two it goes with my story." Lucy answered 

"And what is your story?" Alfred asked

"Well it goes like this," And Lucy began her story.

….

_Lucy lived like Xandra; deep in the woods where no one would find her. It is said from rumors in the closest village that the girl was born completely insane, and stabbed her parents to death at age 5. Some say that her parents were driven to suicide form her insanity, and left her with nothing in those woods. The biggest one was that she never had human parents, and was born a demon spawn, left to haunt them until they all died. No one entered 'Pale Lucy Woods', for fear that the young girl would find them, and use their blood to dye her hair. Her village were all blondes and brunettes, so black was like a devil color. She once even ventured into the village, in one of her softer personalities, and asked what was wrong with her. People were so scared of this girl that was really just driven to this. Her real parents, who disappeared one day unexpectedly, had grown her up on drugs and sent out high as a kite to go adventure. She was grown up insane, and turned up that way, splitting her personality to keep herself from diving completely into it. One day, Sirius took up the 'Demon' challenge, and ventured into the forest, and found her feasting on the body of a dead deer. He offered solace and a way to teach them a lesson. There, in her abandoned cabin, changed her into a 'blood bender'. The village was destroyed later that evening by what the last survivor said was 'A female succubus come to life to harvest them for her pleasure'. They never saw anymore of Lucy, as she followed Sirius back to his lab._

_…._

"Wait so those red highlights in your hair are blood?!" Xandra exclaimed, "Where are you getting the blood?!"

"Well at first it started to fade away as I came here, so I cut myself and used my own blood, see!" Lucy pulled up a sleeve to show the scars.

"You're crazy!" Alfred screamed.

"No I'm demon, hahahahahahahahahaha!" Lucy laughed insanely.

"Anyway how about the final two go, Lya and Karma?" Solis said

"Ok," Lya said, "Karma tell the story please."

"O-Ok," And Karma told the story.

….

_ Karma and Lya lived a hard life, living with their single mother who worked a lot and left the girls with their aunt, who was rather off her rocker. One night when their mother was working a long shift to pull bills together, their Aunt went on a rage, throwing around objects and chemicals from their mother's room (one of their mother's jobs was chem. tech and experiment, so she had to have them there) and both girls were hit by a bottle. Lya was hit with one that hadn't been used, and it blinded her the moment it splashed into her eyes. Karma was hit with a bottle that changed her from her rebellious self to a kind, partly sub-servant girl. This happened when Karma was 8, Lya 14.  
When they were found wondering around the city shortly after their mother died from exposure and abuse and their Aunt was locked up into an asylum, they could barely put up a fight as they were malnourished and weak from their survival on the streets. They were nursed back to livable health, and then experimented on. Lya, with her destroyed vision, was given her powers to enable her to 'see' something, and survived her operations, giving her eyes color, no longer plain white. Karma however broke from her spell, fighting back but put under as the old chemical came back. Her eyes changed, and she could tell the fate of her sister. She would live, and prosper with her new-found freedom of 'sight'. She decided to stay with her, seeing that she worried of the day she would see her fate._

_…._

"Wait so she can see all our fates?" Alfred asked, "Can we know what they are?"

Karma shook her head as Lya answered, "No she only interferes with your fate if she wishes to. And I will not tell you your future either unless I want to."

"Fine," Alfred pouted.

"I'm just curious," Emmy began, "Do you guys have any relationships outside?"

"Yes I have a boyfriend named Arthur." Alfred said

"I have a boyfriend named Gilbert." Matthew said

"Ve I have a boyfriend named Ludwig but I call him Luddy." Feliciano said, "And Lovi has a boyfriend named Antonio."

"I do fucking do not!" Lovino shouted in defense but he was blushing like crazy.

"Ve what about you guys?" Feliciano asked

Athens and Xandra looked at each other and blushed.

"Are you two a couple?" Matthew asked the two.

"Yeah," Xandra said

* * *

Mean while the commander of this organization, Sirius, was watching them on a security camera. He disliked gays and anything like them.

He then called one of his guards into the room.

"Yes sir?" He said.

"Get subject H ready we will be using it today." Sirius said

"But sir who are you going to use it on?" The guard asked

"The hound in room 2-4," He said, "and send everyone else in that room to their cells."

"Yes sir." The guard said and left.

Sirius ran a hand through his black hair, stood up, and put his hands in his lab coats pockets. When they were talking about their past, It got him thinking about his.

….

_ Born in Scotland and lived there until he was 10 then moved into the Netherlands. He was brought up by his father and mother, who were later killed by mafia members from Italy. He was raised by an unnamed mafia member in Italy in the arts of experimentation and powers. When he reached 16, he killed the man using his own found powers (which were Ice manipulation). He lived on his own in Italy until 18, when he picked up his own business in his research._

_…._

He shook his head away from the thoughts and headed to the experiment lab.

* * *

The guards came in and escorted them all to their cells and when Xandra was about to enter hers the guards stopped her.

"You need to come with us." One said.

"Wait why does she have to go with you, bastard?" Athens screamed through the bars of her cell.

"It's ok Athens I'll be back soon ok?" Xandra tried to calm her with those words.

Athens sighed and stepped back into her cell. Xandra was brought to the lab and met with Sirius there.

"What do you want?" Xandra asked with a sigh

"I want to test something new out and who better then you?" He said, "It is called subject H, H stands for hellhound."

"Wait what?" Xandra screamed as they tied her down on to the table.

They then injected her with the hellhound and she howled in pain. Xandra felt like she was on fire.

"Your new abilities will be you can breathe fire, can withstand extremely high temperatures, and show people there worst nightmare if they look into your eyes in your hellhound form. So now instead of turning into a wolf, you turn into a cross species of it, so you look like a wolf but you have ash color fur and blazing red-gold eyes. You also radiate heat that can reach up to extreme temperatures." Sirius told her as she howled in pain. "Speaking of which I need one of you to put on her new hellhound proof collar, how 'bout you." He said as he pointed to one of the guards.

The guard grabbed the collar and walked over to the neko. Her hair, ears, and tail became an ash gray color, and her eyes had a tinge of red to them. He unhooked the older collar and when he clipped the newer one on; his hand got burned even with the glove on.

"Now you will not use any of your powers on me unless you want this to happen." Sirius pushed a button on a remote which sent a freezing cold shock through her from the collar, and it hurt like hell.

"Understand?" He asked and she nodded as she was lead back to her cell. Once she entered her cell and the guards left, Athens called over to her as Xandra hid in the shadows.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Athens asked. Xandra came out of the shadows to show her new look. Athens gasped when she saw the ash gray hair/fur and red-gold eyes. When Athens tried to touch her hand that was on the ground, she got burned and flinched back.

"Hey what happened to Xandra?" Matthew called from across from her cell.

"They did something to her!" Athens shouted back.

"Karma did you see this coming when you looked at her?" Lya asked and Karma nodded and whispered yes, "Will they still be together?" Karma smiled and again whispered a yes.

They then went to sleep; unaware of what Sirius has planned for Lovino, Feliciano, Alfred, and Matthew. 

* * *

**Well that's the chapter please review, try not to be mean please.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter. I've been busy since shool started so yeah. **

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

They met in their usual room, but the different thing was that it was silent. They all stared at Xandra who was trying to stay away from all of them.

"Don't come near me," Xandra pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ve~ fratello can't you do something?" Feliciano whispered to Lovino, "Isn't you power fire?"

"Why the hell would I help?" Lovino hissed back.

"Please fratello," Feliciano pleaded, "What if this was you and Toni? Wouldn't you want to do something?"

"W-What, why would I want to do something for that bastard?" Lovino stuttered.

"Please," Feliciano continued pleading and 'looked' at his brother. Lovino knew that under that blindfold, his brother was giving the puppy-eyes. Lovino sighed, muttered "fine", and advanced toward the frightened neko. Xandra yelped and tried to back away from the Italian but ended up backing into a corner.

"S-Stay away!" She screeched but Lovino kept advancing. When he reached her he put his hand on her shoulder, wincing at the pain at first but then got used to it.

"H-How are you not burning?" She asked

"My ability if fucking fire remember?" Lovino replied

"R-Right," Xandra muttered.

"You need to calm the hell down," Lovino stated, "Then you can cool your heat down ok."

"Calm right," Xandra said as she slowly got up. She controlled her breathing and walked slowly over to the group. She sat down next to Athens and silently reached for her hand. When she was an inch away, she hesitated but touched her hand. When Athens didn't flinch away, Xandra smiled. Heat started radiating from her but it was a small amount and almost made them feel at peace.

"Your blood is much warmer," Lucy suddenly said, "Can I have some?

"Over my dead body," Athens growled.

"That can be arranged," Lucy and Castle both said.

"It won't happen," Lya suddenly said, "I have seen the future and we are all there."

"Yeah and what happens in the future?" Emmy asked

"I may not tell," Lya stated simply.

"Poo," Emmy pouted. Just then guards came in and seized Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, and Lovino by their arms. They took them out of the room with Lovino screaming curses at them.

"Where are they going?" Evan asked, Karma shook her head and had a single tear fall from her eye.

* * *

Ludwig was informed that they found nothing at either of the houses and that they were no closer to finding them then they were before.

_'Where the hell are you, Feliciano?'_ Ludwig thought; he had just got done tell the others and they were all as sad as he was. But he would not give up, no matter how long it took.

* * *

When Feliciano, Alfred, Lovino, and Matthew returned, everyone started asking them questions. They answered all of them but one.

"Who are your boyfriends?" Emmy asked

"What are you talking about we don't have boyfriend bastards." Lovino answered

"What do you mean?" Xandra asked, "What about Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Arthur?"

"Dude, we have no idea who those guys are." Alfred said

"They brain washed them." Solis whispered, "You knew about this didn't you Karma? You saw their fates before they were out of the room."

Karma nodded and everyone went silent.

The days went on like that, the four going somewhere and coming back. They would always come back forgetting more about their life before this and only knowing about their life here. The days looked dark for them until one day Lya's hand brushed against Matthews and she gave a small laugh at what she saw. She knew something was coming and it would be a blast.

* * *

**Yes I knowit was short but it had to be because I had to do something to get to the next chapter. **

***sighs* anyway please review and try to be nice. You can flame and coment but just try not to be to harsh.**

**Until the next chapter! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the update I've been really busy so sorry if I don't update for a long time on any of my stories.**

**Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

A year had passed and there had been no clues to where the four had disappeared to. Of course Ludwig and the others never gave up. Ludwig made sure his dad never closed the case, no matter what he said. The others had, of course, never stopped searching either, as they were as determined as Ludwig to find them. But there was very little hope in finding them.

That is until one day, when Ludwig went to go ask his father for any updates, he was hit with shocking news.

"You found where they're being held?!" Ludwig shouted.

"Yes," his father answered, "We found it awhile ago but we weren't sure that was the place until this morning."

"But...how?" Ludwig asked.

"We had reports of masked people and scientist walking in and out of the building. Then this morning they saw a child be brought in and never to be brought back out."

"Then why don't you go and arrest them?"

"Because the building is in Italy," his father answered, "We'll be heading to Italy tonight; I had just finished informing the police force over there."

"Danke," Ludwig sighed.

"Ludwig," his father said, "We'll get them back don't worry."

Ludwig nodded and headed home. He then held a meeting and informed everyone of the news.

"That's good news." Antonio said, "When do you think they'll get back from Italy?"

"I don't know," Ludwig said, "He's leaving tonight like I said."

"Would it be alright if we stay here until he gets back?" Antonio asked

"Of course you can stay here!" Gilbert shouted.

"That's very kind of you but where are we all going to sleep?" Arthur pointed out

"We have a few spare bedrooms you may use." Ludwig said

"Thank you Ludwig-san." Kiku said with a bow.

The eight then went to get each other's things.

* * *

A year had passed and the four now know nothing about their past life. They also learned how to control their powers more, meaning Feliciano no longer has to wear the blindfold. They were all right now staring at the girl before them. She had fire red hair, up to her shoulders, orange eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black t-shirt and black shorts. She also looked no older then Karma.

"So what's your name?" Feliciano asked

"It's Seraphina," The girl, Seraphina, answered

"Do you have ability yet?" Xandra asked

"Yes I can turn into a dragon and breathe fire." Seraphina answered.

"Dude, let's see!" Alfred shouted

Seraphina nodded. There was a gust of wind and there was suddenly a bright red dragon standing where Seraphina was standing. She wasn't very large though; if Feliciano stood next to her, he was up to her shoulder. There was another gust of wind and Seraphina was back.

"That's so cool!" Alfred shouted

And the day carried on like any other and only Karma and Lya were aware of what was coming.

* * *

After two days from getting to Italy, they police were ready to arrest the people responsible for the disappearances of people around the world. They stood outside the building and as soon as their chief gave the order they charged inside.

* * *

They were just sitting in their cells when there was suddenly an explosion.

Karma looked up at her sister and asked, "Is this it?" Lya just nodded.

Guards swarmed the cell area as some held off the cops and the others got the experiments out. When the cops got through, the guards had just grabbed Lya. As the guards ran away with most of the experiments, the cops got the rest out. When it was all done, they found out that the people got away. The experiments the cops were able to get out were Karma, Athens, Emmy, Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, and Matthew.

"I'll take the four men with me." Mr. Beilschmidt said.

"If you're taking them you take us." Emmy shouted at him growling showing off her slightly sharp teeth. Mr. Beilschmidt sighed but agreed. They all climbed into the car he barrowed, but with some hesitation. Mr. Beilschmidt decided that he would drive back to Germany to save the trouble of getting them on a plane. After a few minutes they headed to Germany.

* * *

It took a few weeks but they finally made it to Germany. Mr. Beilschmidt pulled into his driveway and escorted the seven out of the car. He was surprised none of them attacked him. He brought them all to his bedroom and told them to all wait there while he went to get someone. As soon as he closed the door Karma and Feliciano burst into tears.

"Ve w-what is he g-going to d-do with us?" Feliciano sobbed

"I don't know," Lovino snapped back, "Who the hell is that bastard getting?"

"I have no clue but why didn't anyone attack?" Athens asked

"I don't know he felt just familiar." Alfred answered.

"Don't cry Karma sh its ok." Emmy said as she tried to calm the crying child.

"T-They took my sister." Karma cried

"Karma did you know this was going to happen?" Alfred asked

"Yes and so d-did my sister," Karma answered, "But don't harm them unless they do something to harm you."

Just then the door opened to Ludwig and once he saw Feliciano he froze.

"Feliciano?" He breathed

"V-Ve who are y-you?" Feliciano stuttered

"Feliciano, it's me Ludwig don't you remember?" Ludwig asked as he took a step forward. That was a big mistake. Feliciano suddenly screamed and his eyes flashed red. The next thing they knew was that Ludwig staggered back a step then fell unconscious. Then the door opened and Gilbert and Mr. Beilschmidt came upstairs, carried the unconscious German out of the room, and closed the door.

They all looked at Feliciano.

"He scared me, ve." Feliciano answered.

Matthew and Karma just stared, Lovino smirked, Emmy shook her head, Athens did a face palm, and Alfred smiled.

* * *

When Ludwig finally woke up everyone asked what happened.

"Feliciano, he didn't recognize me and caused me to pass out." Ludwig told simply.

"He didn't recognize you?" Antonio asked, "How would Feliciano not recognize you? He always does!"

"They must have erased his memories." Arthur said, "And if they erased his, they most likely erased Matthew's, Alfred's, and Lovino's too."

They all sat there silently until Antonio spoke up.

"So what now?"

* * *

**And that's it. Yes I did just put in another OC. :D**

**Please review it would be nice! :D**

**If you wish please check out my other stories. :D**

**Until the next chapter. :D**


End file.
